Truth or Dare, Mimi?
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A gift fic for my good friend DCI. It's kind of humorous, but it involves a Digidestined liking another... Hey, wait! You're suppose to read it, you slacker! The summary won't be enough!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A/N: Okay, this fic is for my dear friend DCI, since it's his birthday today. YES, today! As in, June 12! He's 13, so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DCI! Note: this is just the first part, and it's going to be slightly humorous. I added a few new girls to come and embarrass Mimi. *giggles* Anyway, the boys are coming in the next part. ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: All together now! I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. Good job, boys and girls, you all get a gold star!  
  
  
  


**Truth or Dare, Mimi?**  


  
  
  
  
Truth or Dare, Mimi? Sora said, looking at the brown haired girl.  
  
Mimi cringed. Truth or Dare? The girls were at a slumber party, her, Sora, and their friends Mayuki, Himeko, Sakura, Naru, and Ami. Sora was good friends with Sakura while Mimi was good friends with Himeko. Mayuki was a member of Sakura's best friends triangle (Sakura, Himeko, and Mayuki), and they all were friends with Naru and Ami.  
  
Mimi knew that Sora didn't like Mayuki, saying that Mayuki was too sarcastic. But Mimi thought that she was nice, like Himeko, and open about how she felt most of the time. Naru and Ami were two close friends that were the nicest girls that Mimi knew, and Sakura was the friendly person, considering that she was the one to introduce everyone.  
  
Um... truth. Mimi decided, after casting a nervous glance at the evil grin on Mayuki's face. Sure enough, Mayuki deflated slightly and stuck her tongue out at Mimi. You're suppose to say DARE! Mayuki complained, making everyone except Sora grin.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and looked at Mimi. Um... who do you have a crush on?  
  
Mimi froze. She couldn't likely say who she really liked... right? But this was truth or dare, and she had too. Noticing her hesitation, Himeko spoke up to reinforce the rule. Remember, Mimi, you HAVE to tell the truth!  
  
Mimi blushed, looking at the interested faces of her friends. Mayuki then spoke up as well. Come ON, Mimi! Inquiring minds want to know! Oh, is it Yamato?!  
  
Mimi answered, still blushing.  
  
Mayuki said. He's mine! That comment erupted giggles from all of the girls, knowing that Mayuki really didn't have a crush on Yamato, and was one of his closest friends. She was often saying to him that he owed her a date someday, and Yamato would always whack her on the back of the head and say, If you can avoid Tami, try it. Tami was his girlfriend.  
  
Well, Mimi? Who do you have a crush on? Is it one of the group members? Ami asked. Mimi and Sora cast a slight glance at each other as Ami said that. They had started calling the Digidestined gang the group' as to not arose any questions, and the eight of them were amazed by how good it worked. Everyone in the school seemed to know of the group', but no one really asked about it.  
  
Mimi blushed. Um... well... After receiving glares from her friends, she said,   
  
Sora asked instantly. It isn't Yamato, and it can't be Takeru or Hikari, I know they're too young. Can't be me, so that leaves... Taichi, Koushiro, and Jyou! But please, you can't go after my boyfriend! Sora continued, referring to Taichi.  
  
Mimi glared at Sora, hating her deduction skills. She had worked it down to Koushiro or Jyou, and it was only a matter of time before someone asked the question.... Is it Jyou? Sakura asked, interested.  
  
Mimi looked down at the ground, and muttered a small,   
  
OH, MAN! Mayuki shouted, her eyes wide. You have a crush on Koushiro, don't you? Not a bad choice, I think he is really cute, but... MAN! That's amazing!  
  
Yell a little louder, Mayuki, I don't think the people in Australia heard you! Mimi snapped, embarrassed beyond belief. Mimi knew that Mayuki would support her, seeing as how she was also friends with Koushiro. In fact, Mayuki was friends with all of the boys in the Digidestined group, and Mimi and Hikari. If only Sora would like her, then maybe they could tell her about the group, but Sora was stubborn and said that she thought Mayuki was extremely annoying. Every time Sora told Mayuki this, Mayuki simply said, Like you aren't?  
  
That's really neat, I think that Koushiro's a really nice kid. Naru supported Mimi's decision. He's always so polite.  
  
That's because you don't know him. Mayuki grumbled. Did you guys know that he and Yamato ganged up on me and dumped me in a lake last weekend?  
  
Ami grinned. Accordingly to my facts, it was because you poured chocolate sauce in their hair while they were asleep. Yamato had a fit when he woke up.  
  
Mayuki smirked. Taichi didn't even notice! The sauce was the same color as his hair and he didn't brush it that morning. So when Yamato and Koushiro shoved me in the lake, he asked why, and they told him. Then, Yamato realized that Taichi had chocolate sauce in his hair too, and Taichi flipped out and started chasing me down the boardwalk. Hilarious!  
  
All of the girls cracked up, and then Sora brought them back to seriousness. Really, girls. We have to help Mimi. That means, let's start... Operation: KOUSHIRO!  
  
Sakura groaned. Sora, that's so lame.  
  
Mimi was blushing a lot. Guys, come on, you really don't need to do th-  
  
Oh, hush! Mayuki said, and raised her hand like she was in school. Oh! I know! How about Operation: Doomsday?  
  
Naru echoed.   
  
Mayuki grinned. Because it's both Mimi and Koushiro's doomsday.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, but agreed. They were going to make Koushiro go out with Mimi whether he liked it or not. Operation: Doomsday was underway.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: *sweatdrops* Please... just review... Part 2 shall be out soon, if thou like....  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I will NEVER own Digimon. See, I'm 14, and legally, I'm unable to own a large company like Toei, unless I some kind of super-genius who graduated collage by the age of 10. If you've read my work, you can obviously assume that I'm not. Although, I DO own Mayuki (and any other assorted characters I may throw in for no reason) and if you asked, I sure that you can use May-chan. Okay? Okay.  
  
  
  
  


Truth or Dare, Mimi? -- Part 2  


  
  
  
  
Mayuki stopped outside of Koushiro's home, Mimi and Sora by her side. Why are we doing this?! Mimi whispered fiercely. Mayuki rolled her eyes. BECAUSE, Mimi, if I annoy him enough, then you and Sora will seem really nice!  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. I really don't see the logic in that...  
  
The logic in what? a voice came from behind them. All three girls turned to see Yamato and Taichi coming up the stairs, Yamato being the one who had spoken.  
  
Oh, we're just going to convince Koushiro to-- Mayuki was cut short as Mimi clamped a hand on her mouth.   
  
Convince Koushiro to do what? Taichi asked, a confused look crossing his face. Mayuki and Sora sweatdropped as Mimi blushed. Umm... ah.... Mimi stuttered, unable to find a proper explanation as to why they were here.  
  
Mayuki pried Mimi's hand off her mouth. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, MIMI, we were here to convince Koushiro to get off his computer. Mimi and Sora both sweatdropped and Mimi said, Oh... yeah, that's it.  
  
Taichi and Yamato gave the girls a confused look, and then Yamato simply went past the girls to ring the doorbell to the Izumi household. After a moment's wait, Mrs. Izumi answered the door. Why, hello boys. And girls! How are you, Mayuki?  
  
Perfectly fine, Mrs. Izumi. Mayuki answered cheerfully. Then, gesturing towards Mimi and Sora, I'm sure you know Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi, right, Mrs. Izumi?  
  
Mrs. Izumi laughed. As well as I know Yamato Ishida, Taichi Yagami, and you, Mayuki Telukino. Everyone but Mrs. Izumi and Mayuki sweatdropped at the lame humor, and Taichi said, Is Koushiro home?  
  
Yes, he's in his room. Mrs. Izumi answered, and Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Mayuki crept into Koushiro's room. Mayuki held a finger to her mouth, gesturing for everyone to stay silent, as she tiptoed behind Koushiro, who was deeply enthralled in typing on his laptop.  
  
The other kids held back giggles as Mayuki crept up behind the red-headed boy, and then she clamped her hands down on his shoulder, shocking him, while saying, Konnichewa, Koushiro-kun! Koushiro jumped at the touch and loud sound, twirled around on his chair, and fell to the ground with a loud bang.  
  
Everyone began to laugh, Mayuki the loudest, as Koushiro blushed and got up. Casting a glare at Mayuki, he said, Konnichewa, minna. Why are you all here?  
  
We're going to get you to get OFF that computer, and come with us. Mayuki said brightly, sitting on Koushiro's bed.   
  
Actually, Taichi and I are going to go to the arcade. Sora interrupted. Taichi shrugged his shoulders at Yamato, apologizing and saying, She convinced me. Sora elbowed her boyfriend and waved to the others that were there. Ja ne, minna!  
  
Ja ne! Mayuki replied, and then turned back to Koushiro. So... what do you say? She raised an eyebrow pleadingly, her blue eyes wide. Koushiro rolled his own black eyes. May-chan, you're scaring me.  
  
Mayuki frowned, and kicked Koushiro in the shins. Fine. Don't talk to me. Talk to Mimi-chan, see if I care. She then put on a dramatic show of pretending to cry and looked to see if Koushiro was rolling his eyes or not. He was.  
  
Yamato started, rolling his eyes. I'm here because I want to know if you were going to go swimming today like you said. Taichi will probably meet us there. The girls were just here to pry you off the computer.  
  
Koushiro glared at Mayuki, who simply smiled in return. Looking back at Yamato and Mimi, Koushiro said, Yeah, I'm planning on it. Although, MAYUKI, I'm not in the mood to be dunked.  
  
Mayuki faked an innocent look at Koushiro. Dunking? Me? Why, the thought didn't even cross my mind.... until now. Mayuki smirked. Koushiro groaned and cast a forlorn look at Yamato and Mimi. What did I do to deserve this? he asked.  
  
Mimi smiled. Why, you're just your computer addicted self, obviously. She smiled as she said this, hoping that Koushiro noticed the teasing grin. Inside, of course, she was thinking, We're going swimming?! I need to get my nice two-piece out FAST!  
  
a voice said, snapping Mimi out of her thoughts. She looked at Koushiro, who was looking at her with a confused look on his face. Are you okay?  
  
He asked if I was okay! Mimi thought, trying not to act giddy. Yeah, I'm fine. Um... May-chan and I have to go now, but we'll see you at the pool! With that, Mimi grabbed Mayuki's arm and dragged her out of Koushiro's room.  
  
Koushiro and Yamato watched the two girls depart, both wearing pony-tails, although one had brown hair and the other had red. Glancing up at Yamato, Koushiro asked, Was it something I said?  
  
Yamato shrugged. Girls are a like a rubix cube, Koushiro. Just when you think that you have it figured out, you realize that something just doesn't fit.  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow at his friend. That just doesn't sound right.  
  
How bout, life is like a box of chocolates? It doesn't fit the conversation, but at least it makes sense. Yamato suggested, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Koushiro glanced at the door again. Nah, I don't think so...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE, for the love of whoever you worship (in my case, being God, Jesus Christ, ect.), please REVIEW!


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


**Truth or Dare, Mimi? - Part 3**  


  
  
  
I hate you, Mayuki.  
  
Mayuki smiled. Why? Because I technically made Koushiro realize that you are nice, or at least, you are compared to me?  
  
  
  
Frowning, Mayuki continued. Well, why then?  
  
Because now I have to go to the swimming pool, in my swimsuit, IN FRONT OF KOUSHIRO!  
  
Mayuki and Mimi were having a.... pleasant conversation as they walked towards their apartment building. Both girls lived in the same building, and they were planning on changing into their suits and heading towards the pool right after that.  
  
Mayuki cocked an eyebrow. According to Koushiro, he and Taichi once saw you in the bathtub. How they did that, I don't know or care, but all I'm saying is... what's so bad about a swimsuit?  
  
Mimi glowered. I hate you, Mayuki.  
  
I believe you've already said that.  
  
Both girls went into the apartment building and to their separate apartments to change. When they came out, Mayuki was wearing a black and silver two-piece with a shorts-like bottom and and a tank top-like top. Then Mimi came out, wearing a light green two-piece swimsuit, with normal top and bottom. Both had shorts and t-shirts on over it for their walk to the pool.  
  
I am SO upset, I couldn't find my pink one! Mimi said, nervous beyond belief.  
  
Um..... I'm guessing that asking why on Earth you're upset about the color of the shorts isn't going to help, right? Mayuki asked, grabbing her backpack.  
  
Mimi said. Koushiro knows that my favorite color is pink! What would he think if I showed up in a GREEN swimsuit instead of pink? Would he think that I'm trying to impress him or something? I mean, green is the color of sincerity, and maybe he'll think that I'm trying to say I'm sincere about him being my friend or something, or--  
  
Mayuki placed a hand on Mimi's forehead. Ya know, hon, maybe you should go lie down. Do you have any idea how little sense you're making?  
  
Mimi glared at Mayuki. This is SERIOUS, May-chan! What'll Koushiro think when he sees me not dressed in pink?!  
  
Personally.... I don't think he's going to care one way or another. Mayuki answered truthfully.  
  
Mimi glowered. And what do you know anyway?  
  
Mimi, listen to me... Boys. Don't. Notice. Details. You got that?  
  
Mimi turned to Mayuki, her brown ponytail flying. You've never had a boyfriend! How should you know?!  
  
Mayuki raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes casting a duh' expression. I don't need to learn from a boyfriend when I have four guys as my best friends -well, best GUY friends- and an older brother. TRUST ME, they don't notice stuff like that!  
  
But what if Koushiro does?! Mimi shouted, her fist clenching her towel.  
  
Mayuki gave Mimi a sardonic look. Then Koushiro is MAJORLY demented...  
  
  
  
Mayuki flinched. Eesh! Gomen, gomen! Look, we're almost there, so stop spazzing, all right?  
  
The two girls made their way into the swimming pool, running into Sora by the snack counter. Oh, konnichewa Sora-chan! Mayuki said cheerfully. Sora was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit with a crisscross backing, and she turned when she heard Mayuki say hello.  
  
Konnichewa, minna.... Mimi-chan, what's wrong?  
  
Sniffling, Mimi said, I don't want to have Koushiro see me in a swimsuit!  
  
Uh... haven't Taichi and Koushiro already seen you in the bat-- Sora began.  
  
VE BEEN OVER THAT! Mimi yelped, glaring at Sora.  
  
Sora turned to Mayuki and raised an eyebrow. Mayuki shrugged. It seems to be a touchy subject for Mimi-chan.  
  
I can tell... Sora said. Hey, Mimi-chan, why are you so worked up, though? I mean, this is just swimming.  
  
Mimi glared. Have you any idea how many bad things can happen during swimming?! I've read WAY TOO MANY bad stories to feel safe!  
  
Mayuki turned to Sora and shrugged again. She's lost it. Sora nodded.  
  
After convincing Mimi that her swimsuit wasn't going to evaporate once she stepped into the water (and into the view of Koushiro) all three girls made their way into the swimming pool.  
  
  
A/N: Arigatou for reading the next part! Oh... I've separated author's notes.  
  
Girls Note: Oh, come ON! You *haven't* spazzed over a guy you liked once in a while? I admit, Mimi was acting a bit... extreme... but STILL! Admit it, you've acted just as bad as that at LEAST once.  
  
Boys Note: Umm.... about that Boy's don't notice details' bit there.... well, admit it, you don't! ;P BTW, some girls actually DO act like that to impress a guy... scary, ain't it? (*g* I should know... ^_^;;;)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ^^;  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Once inside, Mimi decided to try acting like she had been there a million times before (in reality, she hated the pool with a lust). Walking by the lifeguard station, Mimi cheerfully said hello to the lifeguard that was on station. The lifeguard gave her a confused look.  
  
Mayuki and Sora also gave her weird looks. Are you okay, Mimi-chan? Sora asked, tying her reddish brown hair back with a ponytail holder.  
  
I told you Sora, she's lost it. Mayuki said, shrugging. Alas, poor Mimi-sama, I knew thee well! As Mimi groaned at the weird dramatics, Mayuki burst out laughing and even Sora had to laugh.  
  
Konnichewa, minna! A voice said from behind them, and the three girls turned to see Koushiro standing behind them. How's it going?  
  
It's GREAT! Mimi said cheerfully, barely noticeing that both Mayuki and Sora gave her exasperated looks. How are you? Have you been swimming much? I love swimming, it's so much fun!  
  
Koushiro shrugged, I don't like to swim very much.  
  
Neither do I! Mimi said, forceing herself to stay smileing. Koushiro, Mayuki, and Sora all gave her confused looks as she completely contridicted what she had earlier said. Both Sora and Mayuki each thought, She's crazy.', and Koushiro just shrugged.  
  
So... uhh.... what's going on? Mimi asked, looking straight at Koushiro.   
  
Koushiro shrugged again. Well, nothing much... but uh...   
  
Mayuki whispered sharply.  
  
Shut UP, May-chan! Mimi hissed, and then turned to Koushiro, What were you saying?  
  
Koushiro was looking behind Mimi.   
  
Mayuki hissed back.  
  
Sora echoed Mayuki.  
  
Mimi frowned, fed up with the two girls interrupting Koushiro. she asked.  
  
Suddenly Mimi felt two strong hands wrap around her waist, and she was lifted up off the ground. Then Mimi felt the rush of cool air, and then... the splash of cold water. Mimi fell into the water, and came back up afterwards, gasping for air. Once she did, she wiped the water out of her eyes and looked up at where she had been before.  
  
There was Yamato and Taichi standing there, laughing their heads off, and Sora trying to fight back the laughter that was coming to her. Mayuki was also laughing, while Koushiro looked both amused and sympathetic.  
  
Mayuki giggled. This was... what I was... trying to warn you about! she gasped, holding her stomach to stop the laughter. Gomen... gomen nasai for... laughing...Mimi-chan...   
  
Mimi glared and them, and then forced herself to laughed. Ha, ha, HA! Mimi shouted, trying not to sound as fake as she felt. Great joke, guys! Mimi said, and then thought, Tomorrow... they DIE.'  
  
Koushiro smiled at Mimi and helped her out of the water. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it, Mimi-chan. Don't worry about it. Koushiro said as he helped her out. Mimi smiled as he did this, and thought, About what? Who didn't mean anything by it, Koushiro?' Unfortunately for Mimi, she had said that out loud without knowing it.  
  
Koushiro asked, confused.  
  
Mimi said quickly, ignoring Sora and Mayuki's laughter from behind her. By the way, Sora-chan, May-chan, we have to go! Mayuki groaned, but quickly silenced herself as Mimi glared at her, So, let's go!  
  
Where are you going? Yamato asked, while Taichi cast Sora a confused look.  
  
Uh... uh... Mimi stuttered, looking at her friends for help. Sora looked back helplessly, while Mayuki suddenly grinned.  
  
The movies! Mayuki said cheerfully. They're playing this totally cool movie today... heeeyyyy, why don't you guys come? Mayuki looked at the three boys, who all glanced at each other.  
  
Uh... no, th-- Taichi began, but Sora elbowed him hard in the the stomach, and Taichi then choked, Sure! Why not?  
  
Yamato shrugged. I guess so. It doesn't bother me.  
  
Koushiro agreed.  
  
Mimi's eyes widened as the three boys all agreed. I'm going to a movie... with Koushiro! .....and Yamato, Taichi, Sora, and Mayuki.... but SO WHAT?!' Mimi thought, and then she suddenly felt sick. Mayuki meant for this to happen... which means I'll be probably sitting by Koushiro...'  
  
Mimi glared at the auburn haired girl in front of her. Mayuki, I am so going to mutilate you if I survive this.'  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hee, hee, hee.... Mayuki is evil! *g* Anyway, next time they are going to the movie.... *much evil giggleing* Ooooh, this is going to be fun! Arigatou for reading, and please review!  
  
Ja ne! Kyra-chan 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: In the name of the computer I'm typing on, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil creatures like lawyers! For sarcasm and idiocy, I am Bishojo Senshi Sailor Kyra! And for accusing me of owning Digimon (which I do NOT), I shall punish you!  
  
  
  


**Truth or Dare, Mimi? -- Part 5**  


  
  
What movie are we seeing, anyway? Yamato asked, yawning. The group was walking towards the movie theater, the sun blazing high over their heads.  
  
Mayuki looked at her watch, a Tweety watch that she had found in the church lost-and-found that the pastor had told her she could have, It's called Boys and Girls'.  
  
NANI?!' Mimi thought, choking slightly. Wait a minute, May-chan. We're going to see a ROMANCE?  
  
All of the boys gasped, each of them turning to glare at Mayuki.  
  
Mayuki grinned. Hey, it has various humor. Besides, you boys'll get to see a guy in a gopher suit!   
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow. And that's suppose to make us want to see this movie?  
  
  
  
Taichi thought about seeing a guy in a gopher suit. She's right, I do want to see this movie now.' Then Taichi glared at Mayuki again, saying, I hate romances.  
  
Sora grinned. Tough luck, Taichi, you agreed.  
  
Ditto, Yamato, Koushiro. Mimi said brightly.  
  
Each of the boys looked at each other, and sweatdropped.  
  
  
**  
  
  
A/N: Okay, skip over the buying the ticket's' thing, nothing happens there. Now we're going into a different style. Basically, they're all sitting in pairs (Taichi & Sora, Mayuki & Yamato, and Mimi & Koushiro) and I'm not going to write who's saying what, just what group it is.  
  
For instance, if I write Now with Taichi and Sora...' the first person listed would be the first one to talk. Got it? Good.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Taichi and Sora..._  
  
  
So, what's the movie suppose to be about, again?  
  
Uh.... Boys and Girls?  
  
Uhh.... right.  
  
Why do we care? You know we're just going to end up making out anyway.  
  
Sad but true.  
  
  
_Mayuki and Yamato..._  
  
  
You know you want to go out on a date with me, Yamato.  
  
If Tami allows it.  
  
Does that mean   
  
Doesn't this qualify as a date?  
  
Nope. This is just a part of my plan to take over the world.  
  
Why am I not surprised?  
  
  
_Koushiro and Mimi..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Yamato and Mayuki..._  
  
  
Uh... May-chan?  
  
Whatcha want, bro?  
  
Can I have my popcorn back?  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
'Cause I stole it, and thus it's now mine.  
  
***pause***  
  
Can I steal it back?  
  
......I guess.  
  
***Yamato takes the popcorn back***  
  
  
  
***grumbling***   
  
_  
Sora and Taichi..._  
  
  
***smooch*** So do you- ***smooch*** -like the movie?  
  
***smooch*** What movie?  
  
Never mind...   
  
***smooch***  
  
  
_Mimi and Koushiro..._  
  
**  
*Both are watching Sora and Taichi***  
  
They have to come up for air sometime, right?  
  
Of course. It's physically impossible for them to stay like that for much longer.  
  
***pause***  
  
They're still like that.  
  
Maybe they have other ways of getting air...  
  
Like what? Through their ears?  
  
  
_Yamato and Mayuki...._  
  
  
So, what's the movie about anyway?  
  
It's basically crap, kissing, kissing, crying, sex, homosexual thoughts, crap, kissing, more crying, kissing again, more kissing....  
  
I get the point.  
  
Not much unlike Taichi and Sora over there.  
  
***pause***  
  
Well, at least they're not missing much.  
  
Yeah, they do have the basic plot of this movie down.  
  
  
_Taichi and Sora..._  
  
  
***smooch*** Hey, Sora?  
  
Yes, Taichi-kun?  
  
Do you realize that Mimi, Koushiro, Mayuki, and Yamato are all staring at us?   
  
  
** *both look up to see the others giving them skeptical looks*  
  
*smirk*** You're all just jealous.  
  
  
_Mayuki and Yamato..._  
  
**  
*muttering*** Jealous? Of what?  
  
Don't start, May-chan.  
  
Start what?  
  
You and Sora getting into a fistfight in the movie theater wouldn't be the smartest thing to do...  
  
***shrugs***   
  
  
_Koushiro and Mimi..._  
  
  
Are you all right, Mimi-chan?  
  
***blushing*** Yes, perfectly fine, why do you ask?  
  
You look a bit flushed.  
  
Don't worry.  
  
  
  
  
_Mayuki and Yamato..._  
  
  
This movie sucks.  
  
You were the one who said it was totally cool!'.  
  
Only cause Mimi-chan was trying to leave.  
  
  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, Yamato no baka.  
  
Huh?  
  
I said, This is a secret, Yamato, you idiot.'  
  
***pause***  
  
  
_  
  
Taichi and Sora...  
_  
  
Hey, look! It's that guy in the gopher suit! Woohoo!  
  
  
  
***laughing*** That's so funny!  
  
How is that funny?  
  
Well... see... it's a guy.... and he's in a gopher suit! See? Isn't that funny?  
  
***raising eyebrow*** I can't see the humor.  
  
But it's so hilarious!  
  
  
  
  
_Mimi and Koushiro..._  
  
  
Hey, uh, Koushiro-kun?  
  
  
  
You want to leave?  
  
Good idea.  
  
***both get up to leave***  
  
  
_Mayuki and Yamato..._  
  
  
Hey, Yamato?  
  
  
  
Koushiro-kun and Mimi-chan are leaving.  
  
What are you saying?  
  
***pause***  
  
Yamato. Think.  
  
Oh... right.  
  
***both get up to leave***  
  
  
_Sora and Taichi..._  
  
  
***the movie is over***  
  
That was sooo sweet!  
  
Yeah... hey.... where are the others?  
  
** *gasp*** They ditched us!  
  
Great....   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *shrugs* I hope that wasn't *too* confusing... I tried to make it easy for you.... Keyword being tried'....   
  
BTW... any ideas for the next plot? Really, just throw em out. Maybe Mayuki convincing Koushiro to go to dinner with Mimi or something... come on, just tell me things that you think would be interesting!  
  
Please review, and arigatou for reading! Ja ne! Kyra-chan


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: .................BWHAHAHA~~! I own Digimon! I HAVE POWER OVER YOU ALL! *pauses* Wait a minute... *checks her list of Things I Own'* Hmm... about 50 Animorphs books... a Gabumon plushie... five gazillion notebooks... nope, not Digimon... *looks up; glares* ALL RIGHT! Who told me that I owned Digimon?! I. WANT. ANSWERS!   
  
*sigh* I don't own Digimon, and I never win, unless a nucluar missal hits Earth and I'm the only one to survive, in which I would own everything. ^^;  
  
  
  


**Truth or Dare, Mimi? -- Part 6**  


  
  
  
This royally bites. Mimi muttered as she sat on her desk at school the day, Mayuki, Sakura, Himeko, and Sora looking at her with a confused look.  
  
Mimi continued, I go to a movie with Koushiro, and what do I do? I say that, Yeah, I'll have some popcorn'! I mean, honestly.... Sora, you and Taichi were sitting right in front of us, making out, and--  
  
Making out?! Himeko and Sakura said at the same time, staring wide-eyed at Sora, who gave Mimi a angry glare.  
  
Just continue, Mimi! Sora said furiously.  
  
Anyway, WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?! I mean, there I am with a totally nice, cute, polite, kind, kawaii-  
  
Get to the point, Mimi-chan. Mayuki intercepted.  
  
Mimi sighed. I'm sitting there with him, and we're alone, and I act like a ditz! Mimi said, frowning. Like I said, this royally bites.  
  
Sora, Sakura, Himeko, and Mayuki all said in unison, already losing interest.  
  
PAY ATTENTION! Mimi screamed in their ears, making Mayuki and Sora both fall out of their seats with a loud bang. Also, of course, drawing the attention of all of the boys in the room, including Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro blinked. Mimi, are you okay?  
  
Mimi said, her voice going to the highest octave possible, and making most of the people in the room, including Mayuki and Yamato, collapsed and roll on the floor, clutching their hands to their ears. I'm fine!  
  
Okay, if you say so. Koushiro said, turning back to his laptop.  
  
  
**~Sudden POV switch for no apparent reason~**  
  
  
Yotami yawned, her violet eyes drooping. Twirling her brown-but-nearly-black hair around her fingers, she scanned the room, looking for a pencil sharpener. That was all she needed. A pencil sharpener.  
  
  
**~Oops... wrong POV switch... my bad~**  
  
  
Anaka was talking to a group of her friends happily, not really noticing the sudden outburst from the not-cool' side of the room. After all, she was one of the, if not the, most popular girl in Odaiba High, and there was no way that anything from the not-cool' side of the room would interest her.  
  
All of a sudden, at a brief and not caring glance to that side of the room, Anaka saw something that was for sure the greatest thing ever. She didn't care that it was from the not-cool' side of the room. All that she could see was red hair, a nice smile... it was...  
  
Only the hottest guy she'd ever seen!  
  
Grabbing her best friend Tami by the collar, Anaka hissed, Just who is that guy?!  
  
Tami blinked, and looked in the direction of the boy, who was typing quickly on a computer in the room. Oh, him? That's Koushiro, Yamato's friend. He's a computer geek, but pretty cool, from what Yamato has to say. Why?  
  
A cool computer geek?!' Anaka thought, looking at the guy. Looking up at Tami, Anaka told her what she was thinking. That is going to be my new boyfriend.  
  
  
**~And now, back to the psychopathic Mimi, with her troop of merry me-- women~**  
  
  
So, what do you think, Mimi? Sora asked, looking over at Koushiro. I mean, Koushiro is kind of.... dense when it comes to love, but I'm sure that you could get through to him, right? I mean, you're both members of the group, right?  
  
Mimi frowned, looking down at her hands, and then back up at Koushiro. Well, yeah, but I just can't say anything! Whenever I'm by him, I get so nervous.  
  
Mayuki shrugged. Fine, I'll do it for you. Jumping up and standing on the top of her desk, Mayuki shouted, HEY, KOUSHIRO-KUN! MIMI LI--!! Mayuki would have continued, had not Mimi stuffed a hair brush in her mouth. Mpmth! Mmmppth!  
  
Koushiro turned at the sound of his name, and saw Mimi shoving Mayuki to the floor with something that resembled a hair brush in Mayuki's mouth. Looking at Mimi, Koushiro asked, What was she trying to say?  
  
She was just proclaiming her insanity again, Koushrio-kun. Mimi said nervously, subtly kicking Mayuki. Nothing big!  
  
Oh. Okay. Koushiro said, turning back to his computer.  
  
Mimi glared at Mayuki, who had taken the hair brush out of her mouth and was coughing. Sheesh, Mimi, well was the last time you bought a new brush?! Mayuki stammered, coughing some more. I'm going to be spitting out hair for a week!  
  
Serves you right. Mimi muttered, crossing her arms and returning her gaze to Koushiro. After a few moments, everyone at the table was silent, with the exception of Mayuki, who continued to hack and cough.   
  
How on Earth am I going to tell him?!' Mimi thought, looking desperately at the red-haired form of Koushiro.  
  
  
  
A/N: ^^; I have officially stopped trying to make this a serious romance, and am now going for the humoristic view of things. ^^; I hope you liked it, and please review! ^^! Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
